


[podfic] Truth or Dare (the Glock 23 version)

by reena_jenkins, Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: 1x02, Episode Tag, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gun Violence, M/M, Podfic, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Mike's a good agent. Smart, observant, ambitious. Can talk his way out of a bad situation. Excellent marksmanship. Problem is, kid can't lie for shit."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Truth or Dare (the Glock 23 version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare (the Glock 23 version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848471) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:**  trust issues, episode tag for 1x02, gun violence

**Length:** 00:11:42  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GR\)%20_Truth%20or%20Dare%20\(the%20Glock%2023%20version\)_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
